1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages including stacked packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A package on package (POP) technology, in which a plurality of packages is stacked, has been proposed for high density chip stacking. Because only good packages proven by a test process are stacked, the POP technology can reduce failure rates.
The stack semiconductor package may include a first semiconductor package including a first substrate and a second semiconductor package including a second substrate. Conventionally, a printed circuit board (PCB) may be used as the first and second substrates. Due to the warpage of the stack semiconductor package at the solder melting temperature, reliability of the stack semiconductor package may be deteriorated. Thus, controlling (e.g., reducing or suppressing) warpage of a stack semiconductor package at a solder melting temperature is important.